


Barney

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Aaron Hotchner tries to build a family...and it goes wrong, very wrong, but it's still really sweet.





	1. Barney

"I love you, you love me."  Reid and Jack sang with absolute abandon.

Agent Aaron Hotchner contemplated murdering the dinosaur.  His spaghetti was nearly right.  Jack liked spaghetti a little softer than, well, usual, Aaron and Spence hand acquiesced.  

Spencer and Jack faced each other, making hand gestures to go along with the song, "we're a happy family," Spencer looked just as pleased as Jack to have mastered the actions.  Jack jumped himself into a startled Spencer's lap;  "with a great big hug"  Spencer tentatively wrapped his arms around Jack, "and a kiss from me to you,"  Spencer shyly kissed the top of Jack's head, while Jack looked up hopefully with puckered lips,  "won't you say you love me too?" an awkward hug between the young man and the boy.

"Spence?"

"Yes dear, sweet white goes with soggy spaghetti."

"Spencer?"  Aaron looked serious.

Jack instantly took on the foreboding look on his dad's face.

"Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"YES!  He'll marry you!"  yelled Jack.

If happiness were fatal Dr. Spencer Reid would have fallen dead in that moment.  



	2. 30 Hours.

"Aaron we need to talk."  Aaron Hotchner looked up at an nervous Dr. Spencer Reid.  "We can't keep running out on Jack like this.  We both go off for work, and he ends up with his aunt, or worse with his nanny.  He needs a more stable life."

Aaron had heard all this before.  It cut deeper now that Haley was gone, even deeper to hear the accusing words resuscitated by Spencer.

"I won't put up with this."  Aaron's rare moment of temper flared, "You know what my work means to me.  You knew coming into this relationship how the BAU works.  Dammit Reid.  I don't know how to leave this job, this is me.  This is me, the man who kills monsters, this is Jack's dad."  Now  softly and hurt, "God knows I love him Reid, and I love you, but you know how things are.  You can't ask me to resign Reid, I'll do it for Jack and for you, but please." 

Reid's eyebrows shot up.  "Actually, no Hotch, Aaron, I didn't mean,..." he trailed off, dug in his messenger bag, extracted a sealed envelop and laid it on the desk between them.  "It's my resignation.  I applied, was offered, actually,"  pause ,"accepted a position at the CIA analyzing statistical evidence to create models of likely terrorist targets, asses the potential time frame of attacks, and create profiles of probable attack avenues.  Terrorists often have mental characteristics in common with other killers, making my BAU training and...."  Reid trailed off, that really hadn't been the point of all this.  "Accepting this position solves more than one problem, it allows us to be open, get married, and it's only 30 hours per week."

"Only 30, are you going to do research?"  Aaron was surprised, he knew Reid loved his work, "or teach?"

Spencer looked entirely puzzled, then suddenly getting it, smiled,  "No Aaron, I need that time to take care of Jack."

Could Aaron possibly love Spencer more?


	3. How in the hell did she know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble

"Director Strauss?"  Hotch asked cautiously, opening the door to the Directors office uninvited.

"Come on in Agent Hotchner,"  always curt, "you have something to say?"

Aaron steadied himself, this woman was harder to talk to than an un-sub.  "I accepted Dr. Reid's resignation earlier today."  Aaron paused.

"So when are you two love birds getting married?"

How in the hell did she know?


	4. Jack has two Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and remember, Barney loves you.

Spenser Reid stretched his long legs under his desk.  He watched Jack playing outside with his friends.  Tackle football, and not a helmet in sight, he should really stop them;  but Jack had a shot at a normal life�and for a moment his Pop would watch over him from indoors.

It had been hard the first few months at the CIA.  He had missed the excitement of being a field agent, the thrill of the chase, and of course, Aaron.  He missed spending everyday with Aaron.

Spending everyday with Jack made up for that.  He didn't know how they had fitted everything in when they had both worked full-time.  They hadn't really, Jessica had carried a great deal of the load.  It had become easy to work from home a couple of days a week.  There was so much to do around the house.  And the CIA wasn't exactly safe either, he could be a terrorist target. Spencer didn't want to put Jack at any risk.  The University had seemed an obvious choice, and he could drop Jack off at school on the way over.

Aaron asked Spencer to become Jack's legal "other dad" two years after they were married.  Jack had pitched a fit, refused, and was eventually forced to the conclusion of his lack of choice in this matter.  It took another two years for Jack to call Spencer "Pop".  Even three years later Jack would still introduce Spencer as "my other dad".

Spencer flinched and returned to writing his paper.  The University had given him the opportunity of an independent research chair, and Spencer had jumped at it.  He had enjoyed teaching for the first few years out of the CIA, but it simply didn't offer the flexibility he needed to be there for Aaron.

Aaron would return exhausted, shattered and sometimes desperate after cases.  Spencer understood, he would listen, and Aaron could speak his mind.  Spencer could hold Aaron, make love to him, give him everything he needed.  Spencer would always be there.

Aaron loved having Spencer at home.  He didnt' have to worry about Jack.  Spencer had a job at which he was brilliant, it kept him safe.  Spencer had to be safe.  After Aaron had lost Haley he was increasingly protective of Spencer and Jack.  Spencer had field agent training, Spencer still carried a gun, Spencer would protect Jack with his life.

Jack's life would never be normal.  He knew his dads tried.  He would always be the kid whose Mom was murdered, who had two dads, whose parents never let him out of their sight.  But he did know he was cared for, and accepted for exactly who he was, and encourage in his dreams, and, even as a little boy, he knew he was unequivocally loved.


	5. Safe

Aaron would come home needing to know there was love in the world.  If Jack was at home he would take him out, if he was out he would fetch him home, he just needed Jack right there with  them.  When Jack was asleep Aaron belonged in Spencer's arms.  Aaron's stoic mask would fall away, he would nuzzle his face into Spencer's chest and neck, hide himself from horror.  Spence would kiss his hair, his forehead, his mouth, pry Aaron's lips apart with his tongue.  Spence would roll Aaron over and hover above him, shielding Aaron from the world.  Spencer's hands would touch him, cupping his face, supporting his head during their long intimate kisses, reaching around to rub the  muscles of his back, reaching down between his butt cheeks to stretch them apart, prying his legs open, touching the soft skin of his inner thighs, the silk of his erection.  

Then Aaron could start letting go.  His breath would come in uneven gasps as Spencer prepared him, touching him, holding his member in long elegant fingers, then sliding a finger or two gently into him.  Spencer knew exactly what touches brought him release.  Spencer caressed his sweet-spot with a finger, until Aaron was ready for him. 

That  moment when Spencer slipped into him was always magical. The worlds paused totogether for a moment,  then Aarons world shifted, utterly changed, as Spencer started to move in him.  Spencer, not just in him, but around him, protecting him;  and he would lift his knees higher and wrap them around Spencer to give him the fullest access to his body.  Aaron Hotchner belonged to Spencer Reid,  Spence took him, loved him, owned him, until they were both spent.  Then Aaron could sleep, knowing that Spencer Hotchner-Reid would keep his family safe.


	6. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get on with it being just a little bit dark. Major character death--ok half the cast, oops.

The loss of Dave had been hard on Spencer.  His brilliance did equal that of Spencer, and Spencer enjoyed the intellectual work out Dave would give him--between his innuendo's, comments and appreciative looks.  Dave had been visiting the CIA regularly, toying with the powers that be at either agency, and picking Spencer's brain for insights in his new book.  He had just asked Spencer to write the book with him, and Spencer, excited at the thought of being published had rushed home to  
tell Aaron.  Of course Aaron was away.  By the time Aaron came home Dave had been found dead at his apartment, in bed, in his underwear, surprisingly no signs of foul play.  He may have been an  fossil at the BAU, but he had still gone before his time, and Aaron became concerned for Spencer and the safety of Jack, choosing to teach Jack how to shoot.  Aaron also  worried at how  Spencer struggled to find his footing after this tragedy.  He welcomed it when Spencer took the more cautious employment of a professorship.

Aaron had become increasingly uncomfortable about leaving Jack and Spencer alone after Emily's murder.   It was an old friendship,  a connection almost as deep as family, and her loss had washed Spencer further from his safe harbor.  The fact that Emily had been found dead at the University,  
where she was teaching a class on feminist politics in policing, made the whole situation worse.  The BAU through their contacts, had been able to take the case on immediately.

Emily had a  list of the "whose who" of murderers out for her blood.  No amount of careful connections had linked a single one of them to her death.  Seever had created a victim profile, which had shocked them all, especially when it came out that Spencer had been Emily's lover, as had Aaron.  Not something the two of them had wanted to air in public.  They needed to make sure Jack would never know.  Garcia had dug up every financial transaction known to either man or machine, and found that Emily  had purchased expensive underwear for special occasions and  for no particular reason.  She had died in plain white cotton.

Emily had died in the evening, after teaching a class.  Spence had been on the campus, Aaron, thank God, was just back from a case to comfort his Spencer.  Everyone could account for their whereabouts, though Aaron did have to speak slightly out of turn for Spence.  The gun that had been used was never found, and Aaron doubted that it would have been traceable if it was.  The perpetrator knew what he was doing, and was a more than adequate marksman.

Seveer's death was an add on to the more personal tragedies.  To most of the team seemed quite clear that she had been targeted for something she uncovered in her profile of Emily.  It looked as though quite a different shooter had committed the crime, in broad daylight, leaving the BAU, shot sniper style with a government issue rifle, registered as "lost" in the system.  Spencer hadn't cared particularly for Seavers, she had met him at the end of his FBI career, and he had never quite made her family.  She had seen his failings as no one else had, and he had remained insecure around her.  His skills in seeing patterns were asked for in seeking her killer, but while the murders on the surface seemed related, and for all Spencer's unrelenting work, whom ever was committing these crimes appeared to be ahead of the FBI in pattern analysis.  The only clear link was the white cotton underwear, and Spencer suggested that was a more personal connection to Emily.  As a mater of crime solving Spencer  couldn't make headway, the pattern was hidden. He stated there was nothing there.  

Aaron was relieved when Spencer had, unasked, decided to work from home. Aaron wanted Spence  
off that campus, Spencer and Jack could look out for each other, he wanted his family safe. 

Nothing more, nothing less.


	7. dr. Spencer Reid

Aaron Hotchner fidgeted and fiddled on the plane.  

Aaron wished he could go back in time.  He wished that Spencer had failed his FBI exams, failed his firearms test, that he hand never given Spence his gun, Aaron wished that Spencer had never been tortured, never been an addict;  Aaron wished.

He hated leaving Spencer alone, especially after the incident, but it couldn't be helped.  The nurse would check on him, Spencer had agreed to that.  Jack couldn't be expected to manage Spencer, not after what had happened.  Aaron sighed.  Jack was on a trip with the Boy Scouts, that made it easier to leave, he really didn't like leaving Jack taking care of Spence anymore.  With the nurse coming by Spencer couldn't get into that much trouble, as long as he took his meds.  Aaron was committed to his team, and to traveling, he didn't want to loose another family but after what Spencer had done something was going to need to change.

This was the first time he had left Spencer after "the incident".  Aaron had to beg the doctor to send Spencer home after three weeks in the hospital.  He had taken three months off to help Spence get used to his life now.  Erin Strauss, probably just relieved to have him out the way, had blessed him with family leave.   Aaron had needed all that time to convince Spence of his new routine, how important the meds were now.  Spencer was after all  still the Dr. Spencer Reid, all the psychiatrists had read his work, it had taken some doing to convince him of their advice.  

The new cadets were discussing the case.  He could hear Morgan assigning tasks, being careful to listen and guide the new kids.  The whole thing was a riddle of numbers and words, middle English, perhaps Chaucer.  Aaron missed Spencer, Spencer would have known immediately.

These days he would take watching Spence sitting at his desk, solving puzzles, mathematical riddles and talking, talking to someone.  It had become easier to leave him alone, just to watch, than to interrupt him.  Spencer could become upset about being told to eat, and he was so thin.  His hair was a mess, thank god he cut it short again.  Jack had probably talked him into it, Jack was good with Spencer.   The University still loved Spencer's work, and he was published extensively, he was after all, the Dr. Spencer Reid.  

Then suddenly one day, Spencer would be back again.  Aaron smiled to himself.  Suddenly Spencer would be his again.

Spencer would take his meds, and then quit, when he needed to understand something.  For a few days, there was his darling Spence.  But every time it had to start with crying, when Spencer remember his mother was dead.  Every time it would finish was hysteria, and Aaron begging Spencer to take his meds.  

Spencer still wrote letters to his mother everyday.  He sent them to Bennington, and Benningtom had returned them.  Spencer had accused them of kidnapping her, holding her against her will.  He was after all an FBI agent.  Aaron had eventually asked them not to return the letters.

When Spencer slept he slept in Aaron's arms.  For a few moments, the sweet lover Aaron missed was in his arms.  Spencer would turn and kiss Aaron, stubble in his face, hair wild, soft lips, hazel doe eyes begging for connection, and Aaron would make love to him, taking Spence while he begged for more.  On good days they would connect with the love and passion, and gentle hands and quiet kisses, giving and taking, lover and beloved.  Aaron lived for those days.  The last time they had made love, after The Incident, Aaron knew it would be their last.  His heart broke as he ached for Spencer, pursing his lips, and forcing his thoughts into the moment.

"Super psycho.....could probably crack this in a minute....probably did it..."

"off the deep end...."

"...snap his fingers, like its really majick...."

"he already believed in it...."

"the dr. Spencer Reid..."  and laughter.

Aaron clenched his jaw, fighting back tears. He was beyond angry.  Sometimes he wanted to give up, sometimes he gave up, sometimes wished that he was dead, sometimes wished that Spencer were dead,  that this nightmare was finished.  Wished that jack would never need to explain his "Pops" again.  Wished for a normal life for Jack.  He had failed Spencer as much as he had failed Haley.  He had failed Jack twice.

"...I hear he..."

Morgan's voice broke in, barely controlled fury.  "He's a man, he's not some story, some joke, Spencer Reid is a man who,"  Aaron could hear the struggle for breath in Morgan's voice, "who I respect, who I care for, he's brave, he's strong, he's gentle, he's kind, a friend, a man I love.  He may be.."  Morgan paused, "but he is one of the best people I have ever known."  Aaron had never heard Morgan speak about Spencer before, and for all the love, it sounded like a eulogy.  

As a young man Derrick would have slammed his fist into the wall, now he clenched his fists, his eyes fierce.  "At their wedding Aaron, SSA Hotchner, said to, Dr. Reid, the Dr. Reid, 'thank you for loving me in the worst times of my life, when I was hurt and when I was alone and when I was angry, thank you for knowing I loved you in the worst times of your life, thank you for believing that I will love you in all the times of our lives, I promise you, vow to you, that I will will love you, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health.  Thank you for making my family complete, thank you for loving jack as much as you love me.  If there is way to love someone more than I love you now, I will find it, and that is how I will love you.'  And the Dr. Reid, Spencer, replied, "I love you, you and jack, more than one person should love in one life, more than than one person should be able to love, more than is possible.  I will always love you.'  That is who he is, that is who he is to Aaron.  So don't talk about him, don't think about him, don't treat him like that.  It breaks me up to know how sick he is, you don't get to laugh at that..."

Then Aaron's voice.  "I love him, I miss him, I wish he were here.  I will always love him, to love him is a privilege."  

The cadets were busy trying to grasp that their boss was married to the legend, the genius, the Dr. Spencer Reid, that this team was Dr. Reid's team, these men had all worked together.  They didn't notice Hotch turn away struggling to keep back tears.  Nothing in this world meant more to him than Dr. Spencer Reid.  



	8. Can't be reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is all over the place, hope it makes some sense.

Aaron watched Spencer swallow his pills, a little early, but he could feel better about leaving.  The nurse would watch Spencer take them in the evening.  He kissed Spencer, pulled him in for a tight hug, prayed to what ever god would listen for Spencer's sanity, safety, and health, then left.

The door clicked shut.  Spencer ran to the kitchen and threw up.  Ever since "the incident" when Aaron had walked in on Jack holding a bloodied and sobbing Spencer in the living room, just in time, he had followed the rules.  It was hard.  He had agreed, but it was hard.  It was what had to be done though.  

Spencer started searching through his desk, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, there was that thing, what was it?  The, oh, piece of paper.  Fuck?  Dammit, how long did he have?  List, he needed the list.  On the top of the list was Garcia's personal cell number.  Reid called it from his cell, Garcia would trace the call anyhow.  He needed her help.  

"Garcia?  Please?  My  place."

Garcia couldn't reach Hotch.  She left a message.  Tried again.  Took a breath.  Called Strauss.  "It's a family emergency.   Yes I know my biological family is dead.  No it's not Lynch.  It's Dr. Reid, please Ma'am.  And Ma'am, Agent Hotchner will need family leave.  Yes, again,  thank you, so much, thank you Ma'am.  Ok, sorry, yes, goodbye."  She couldn't reach Morgan either.

Aaron Hotchner didn't usually get nervous when the jet flew though a storm, but his stomach was tight, his mouth dry, he missed Spencer, maybe he was done with work after all.

Spencer was looking for his go-bag.  Did he still have one?  Was there a case? Where was Aaron?  Why was it so dark in here?  He struggled to find his way through the closet.  Why was he in here.  Don't throw things, don't throw things, it's ok, you're ok.  It's not real.  That didn't happen.  He clenched his fists and stretched his fingers out.  It did happen.  He had to get out of here.  How long did it take these pills?  36 hours, but starting at 12, he was close, he would be able to something better, what was that?  The incidence of seizures in patients who discontinue miss a dose is...don't think about that.  Bag, it has everything.  Jack had packed it for him, before, well before.  Jack had told him, Jack had told him he might do it.  He had to go now.  No one could know.  Garcia?  Why had he called her.  He didn't want Jack to know about her.  Or did he?  Would Jack let them go?  Don't throw things, they'll know you were here.  Dammit, of course they'll know, I'll be gone.  Aaron will call.  Why hadn't Aaron called?  He ground his teeth together.  He swallowed hard.  He tried not to hit his head against the wall.  Cut himself, it was better.  He shouldn't, but he needed to, at least he could pretend for a minuet.  What was he going to pretend anyhow?  Dammit, please, the incidence of...no, find his wallet.  Did he have a drivers license, would they let him drive, he had a drivers license, he did, he had a drivers......, an increased rate of auto accidents correlated directly with, dammit, license.  He was an FBI agent, they would let him drive, of course, he would need to take into account...find his wallet.  

Was there really still a place in the world where satellite didn't work?  Aaron knew the storm had disrupted the signal.  He tried calling out on the station's land line.  Spencer wasn't answering his phone.  Garcia wasn't answering her phone.  Jack wasn't answering his phone.  Oh god, now what had Spencer done?  He tried the nurse.  Could she go there early?  No?  Someone else from the agency?  Yes, the hospital would send someone.  They would be late, too late.  Kevin Lynch?  He couldn't find Garcia? 

His cell phone rang.  Eventually.  Strauss?  Garcia had left with no real explanation except a family emergency and Strauss was calling for him to get back to Virginia immediately?  And she didn't know why, but she knew it was Dr.  Reid.  She would send Anderson over to check their residence.  When had Strauss started taking care of his family?  Spencer wasn't the only one who was hallucinating.

Garcia arrived at the house.  She let herself in.  She could hear Spencer mumbling about the likelihood of driving accidents and the mentally unstable, medicated and unmediated.  'I'll drive'  she announced.  "Do you remember the plan?  Spencer?  Where are you?  I can hear you."  He stepped into the room, disheveled, clean, thank god, but disheveled, he had bandages on his arms, not the easiest to get through the airport unnoticed.

"Garcia, help me."

"I'll buy the tickets, cash, at the airport.  We just need to go now.  No Spence, stop, no Spencer.  No one is going to steal your research.  I passworded it all, remember?"  Spencer was fumbling around on his desk. "Your wallet?"  She grabbed it, and pushed a fake drivers license into it.  "They'll be looking for us.  Spencer Roberts?  Ok?  Can you remember that?  It says you have a seizure disorder.  Please Spencer."  She took his hands to quiet him.  "Now, to the airport, now."  Her eyes searched his face, her junior G-man was still in there.

If she answered her phone Spencer would become suspicious.  She hadn't dared leave a note at his house, she had left an e-mail message for Aaron, and for Morgan. 

"I am taking Spencer to Bennington."

Thank god.  The internet is up.  Message from Garcia.  Bennington.  Straus, thank you director, had said he could fly out on the Jet. La Vegas then.

Kevin?  Yes he had traced Penny and Spencer at the airport through facial recognition technology.  They had been stopped.  Spencer had a gun.  Penny showed her FBI credentials.  She was using her own name, keeping them traceable.  Kevin breathed again.  Aaron called the FBI office in Las Vegas.  They contacted the airport.  It was best to treat Penelope as a hostage.  No, she had gone voluntarily.  Dr. Reid was a former FBI agent, had had field training, he was a good marks man, he was definitely unstable.  He was an armed paranoid schizophrenic (was that  Jack's gun?  why had Jack left it where Spencer could get it?)  with a history of violence, threats towards the Bennington sanitarium, with FBI training, a possible hostage, false papers (oh Garcia, did you have to?) and might be off his medication.  Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, wer'e not going to lock the airport down.  Yes, he will remain calm.  Yes, I know I'm his husband, I'm also the top profiler in the FBI, and if I say he will remain calm I mean it."  What he really meant was a full on confrontation would definitely end with Spencer dead, and if it went badly he might be the one to do the shooting.  He would rather kill himself; or everyone else in the airport?

Morgan wondered if there would be any comfort to Aaron in offering to be the one to take the shot if needed.  He might as well shoot the both of them, and Garcia.  Dammit.

The standoff happened outside of Bennington, as both Hotch and Reid had predicted the other would want.  Reid was calm.  He set the gun down.  His hands were twitching.  He asked Garcia to walk to Hotch, Hotch specifically.  He asked to talk to the director.  They allowed the conversion, at a distance, by phone, even though he had stepped away from the gun.  He was sobbing.  Clearly he knew his mother was dead.  "No, I'm not here to see her.  No, Dr.  you don't understand, I didn't expect half of the FBI to arrive, I just wanted Aaron to be here, I just needed the gun, you don't know what might happen Dr.  no I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Garcia chose to come, I needed her help, Jack wouldn't help me, he didn't want me to leave, Aaron didn't want me to, I had to, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be any trouble.  No I didn't take my pills.  Dr. please, I'm here, I'm here to check myself in.  I had no intention of harming anyone.  Jack can't take care of me, I'm a burden on Aaron, I belong here."

Reid was talking the FBI down from a confrontation.  Aaron was so proud of him.

Director Strauss was kind enough to make the fiasco disappear from FBI records.  



	9. Dear Pops

"Dear Pops,"  

wrote Jack, sitting at the desk at his off campus apartment,  

"I missed you at my graduation, but I know that you couldn't come.  You are always with me in my thoughts."  

Jack had come back to his apartment to pack.  He had finished his PhD at Cal-tech and was looking forward to a year in Oxford, England.  "I know that dad had hoped I would follow him into the FBI, but in some ways I am truly your son, and the calling of Oxford University is something I cannot ignore."  

Jack stretched his long legs out under his desk and watched the college kids go by on their bicycles, chatting with their friends, fitting in.  For a moment he wished he could have that.  "Spencer, I know you gave our family everything you could, and I will never be able to thank you for what you have given me.  I know you love me, and I love you as a son loves his father."

Jack thought of his father.  Dead less than a year after Spence had left them.  Spencer wouldn't know.  He couldn't remember day to day.  He wrote letters and left messages, Bennington simply held them.  They knew better than to tell Dr. Reid about Aaron Hotchner.  Spencer re-read his old letters from Aaron, thinking he had received them "just-yesterday".  Spencer always thought Aaron was coming to visit soon.  

"I have been intending to visit, but you know how busy life gets when you are defending your thesis.  I will definitely see you when I come back."  Jack continued his packing.  All his clothing items neatly folded for his journey, everything in the right place, perfectly organized.

Jack started packing his carry on, what he knew he would need on hand.  Books, toothpaste, a neat heap of white underwear, Spencer's service weapon.

"I miss being a part of a family."  Jack thought of holding tight to Spencer when he was younger, and smiled at how close they had been.  

"Great big hugs and kisses,

Jack"

He straightened his tie.  He was ready to take on the world.


End file.
